


Fight the mark of Cain

by Zoemaus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arrested Dean Winchester, M/M, Mark of Cain (Supernatural)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoemaus/pseuds/Zoemaus
Summary: Dean hat das Kainsmal und kann ihm nicht widerstehen. Sam und Cas haben ihn daher kurzerhand im Bunker eingesperrt. Doch Dean sieht sich als Gefahr für die beiden und will abhauen. Kann Cas ihn aufhalten? --- Destiel





	Fight the mark of Cain

**Fight the mark of Cain**

Cas wollte nur kurz nach ihm schauen. Wollte sehen, ob es Dean gut ging. So gut es dem Jäger mit dem Kainsmal eben gehen konnte. Vor allem, wenn er von seinem Bruder und Castiel im Verlies des Bunkers eingesperrt worden war. 

Der Engel betrat den Raum. Der Jäger saß auf dem Stuhl im hinteren Bereich, die Hände auf dem Rücken, den Kopf gesenkt. Castiel wurde unruhig, nicht nur Deans Kopf war gesenkt, es sah so aus, als wäre der Jäger komplett in sich zusammengesunken. War er ohnmächtig? Castiel schritt auf den Winchester zu, doch plötzlich kam er nicht weiter. Eine Engelsfalle!

„Dean?“

Der Jäger hob langsam den Kopf, nahm die Hände nach vorne und stand schließlich auf. Er hatte sich von seinen Fesseln offensichtlich befreien können.

Der Engel starrte Dean an, dann fiel sein Blick auf die linke Hand des Jägers. Blut. Er musste sich befreit und mit seinem Blut eine Engelsfalle angefertigt haben. Sein Blick fiel an die Decke. Tatsächlich, da war sie. Er war einfach zu dumm. Wenn es um Dean ging, war er blind und ließ einfach jede Vorsicht vergessen.

„Es tut mir leid, Cas.“ sagte Dean und schritt an dem Engel vorbei zur Tür.

„Dean, tu das nicht! Wir wollen dir nur helfen." Castiel musste Dean aufhalten.

„Erspar mir das Gequatsche, Cas. Es bringt doch nichts."

„Dean, ich…." Verzweiflung lag in Castiels Stimme, die Dean innehalten ließ. Der Jäger drehte sich nicht um, ging aber auch nicht weiter.  
"Ich… ich kann dich nicht wieder verlieren. Bitte geh nicht. Ich habe dich schon zu oft verloren." Cas gab ein leichtes Schnauben von sich. "Es ist immer dasselbe, entweder du stirbst oder ich sterbe oder ein beschissener Fluch hat uns erwischt. Ich… ich wünsche mir für dich, dass du endlich einmal Frieden findest… und für mich wünsche ich mir das auch." er atmete tief durch. 

Dean stand immer noch mitten im Raum, mit dem Rücken zu Cas. "Kain hat gesagt, dass ich eines Tages meinen Bruder und meinen Engel töten werde, das sei der Lauf der Geschichte. Das will ich nicht. Ich will keinen von euch verlieren und deshalb muss ich gehen." Dean machte Anstalten sich in Bewegung zu setzen.

"Ich nehme das Risiko auf mich!" rief ihm Castiel hinterher.

Dean schnaubte "Du weißt nicht, was du da sagst. Das Mal ist stark, früher oder später wird es danach verlangen."

"Ich werde einen Weg finden, das Mal von dir zu nehmen. Und bis es soweit ist, werde ich alles für dich tun, um es dir so leicht wie möglich zu machen. Alles! Du musst mir nur vertrauen und dir von mir helfen lassen."

"Du würdest alles für mich tun?" fragte Dean ungläubig.

"Natürlich." antwortete Cas auch nur ohne das geringste Zögern.

"Warum?" kam es leise vom Jäger.

"Dean, hör auf damit zu denken, dass du es nicht wert bist, gerettet zu werden.“

Dean stieß ein Stöhnen aus.

„Egal was du denkst, was du verdient hast - ich werde immer versuchen dich zu retten. Du bist der wichtigste Mensch… das wichtigste Wesen für mich. Ich könnte gar nicht anders. Du siehst also, wenn du jetzt gehst, verdammst du mich dazu weiter nach dir zu suchen und machst es mir damit unendlich schwer. Aber ich werde nie aufgeben, das verspreche ich dir.“ Cas feste Stimme ließ keinen Zweifel an der Aufrichtigkeit seiner Worte.

Dean dachte fieberhaft nach. Was sollte er nur tun? Er konnte Cas und auch seinen Bruder nicht solch einer Gefahr aussetzen. Wenn er bleiben würde, würde er sicher irgendwann durchdrehen und sie töten. Wenn er abhauen würde, würden sie allerdings weiter nach ihm suchen. Sie würden ihn nie aufgeben, das hatte Cas ihm gerade klar gemacht. Wäre es nur Sam, könnte es vielleicht anders aussehen. Ihn könnte er vielleicht überzeugen, dass er besser allein zurecht kam oder er würde ihn einfach derart von sich stoßen, dass der Jüngere ihn aufgeben würde. Aber Cas? Nein, sein Engel würde ihn niemals aufgeben. Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Jägers. 

Dean schüttelte unbewusst den Kopf, als er über den Engel nachdachte. Ihm ging es echt dreckig und doch schaffte Cas es, dass er lächeln musste.  
Er wusste einfach nicht mehr, ob es richtig oder doch selbstsüchtig war, aber er wollte seinen Engel nicht zurücklassen. Sie hatten schon so viel überstanden und vielleicht, ganz vielleicht könnte Cas ihm auch dieses mal helfen.

Er drehte sich um und schritt auf Castiel zu. „Du würdest wirklich alles für mich tun, oder?“

„Ja.“ versprach Cas ohne zu zögern.

„Dann versprich mir eins: Wenn ich beginne durchzudrehen oder es auch nur im Mindesten so aussieht, als würde ich eine Gefahr für dich oder Sam darstellen, weißt du, was du tun musst?“

„Dean!“ Cas war sichtlich unwohl bei der Vorstellung, er solle Dean töten, wenn es sein müsste.

„Versprich es mir!“ fordert Dean.

„Ich werde alles tun, damit es gar nicht erst soweit kommt!“ Cas würde Dean womöglich töten, wenn es wirklich keine andere Möglichkeit gäbe, aber vorher würde er sich lieber selbst opfern, wenn das helfen würde, Dean zu retten.

Dean schnaubte und ließ seinen Blick umherschweifen, dieser Engel!

„Ok.“ Dean blickte nun wieder in Castiels Augen und verlor sich beinahe darin. Der Engel hatte schon immer eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn gehabt. Wie hatte er das nur übersehen können? Wenn ihm Jemand helfen konnte, sich zusammen zu reißen, dann war es Castiel. Genauso wie der Engel alles für Dean tun würde, würde der Jäger auch alles für Cas tun. Der Engel bedeutete ihm alles und noch mehr, er würde ihm nie etwas antun können, auch wenn das Mal noch so sehr danach verlangen würde. Er war sich nun sicherer denn je, dass er das Mal besiegen könnte. Cas würde ihn retten. 

„Wie wäre es, wenn du mich aus dieser Falle rauslassen würdest?“ mit diesen Worten riss Cas den Jäger aus seinen Gedanken.

In Dean begann sich etwas zu regen. Cas gefangen in seinem nun ja ‚Zimmer‘ und das Versprechen, dass Cas alles für ihn tun würde. Würde er das? Aber das konnte Dean nicht verlangen. Verlangen… Unbewusst leckte Dean sich über die Lippen und blickte an Castiel herab. Von oben nach unten und schließlich wanderte sein Blick wieder zu den Augen. Den himmelblauen Ozeanen. Dann fing er sich wieder und schüttelte innerlich den Kopf über sich.  
„Natürlich!“ Er schritt auf den Engel zu und trat über den Rand der Falle.

Gerade als er mit dem Fuß die Falle zerstören wurde, kam Cas an ihn heran. Sehr nah, zu nah… nicht nah genug?

„Ich würde wirklich alles für dich tun.“ Der Engel legte seine Hand auf Deans Schulter, die Schulter, die den Handabdruck des Engels beherbergte. 

Dean sah es eigentlich ganz deutlich in den Augen von Cas, aber das konnte nicht sein. Nein, der Engel meinte einfach nur, dass er ihn unterstützen würde „Ich weiß.“ sagte der Jäger daher.

„Ich denke nicht.“ Cas ließ seine Hand zu Deans Wange wandern und fuhr sachte darüber, bis seine Finger schließlich weiter zum Nacken des Jägers wanderten und ihn zu sich zogen. Sanft verschloss der Engel ihre Lippen. 

Nach kurzer Zeit löste sich Dean von Cas und schaute seinem Engel tief in die Augen. „Du musst das nicht tun.“

„Vielleicht habe ich mich nicht ganz klar ausgedrückt. Ich würde alles für dich tun, nein ich werde alles für dich. Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich es nicht auch für mich tue.“

Das reichte Dean. Er zog Cas stürmisch in einen Kuss und ließ seine Arme den Rücken des Engels herunter wandern, bis sie auf dessen Hintern zum Liegen kamen. Er drückte fest zu, was den Engel in ihren Kuss stöhnen ließ.  
Schwer atmend lösten sich die beiden nach einer Weile wieder voneinander und schauten sich mit glänzenden Augen an. Dean trat ein paar Schritte zurück und wandte sich schließlich der Tür zu. Cas wollte ihm folgen, doch er saß immer noch in der Engelsfalle fest.

„Dean, was…“ Der Engel glaubte nicht, dass Dean ihn reinlegen wollte, doch trotzdem verstand er nicht, was der Jäger nun vorhatte.

Dean grinste. Er schloss die Tür, somit waren sie beide eingesperrt. Dann nahm er einen Stuhl und verkeilte ihn unter dem Türgriff, sodass sich die Tür auch so schnell von Außen nicht öffnen lassen würde.

Während er sich das Shirt vom Leib riss, kam der Jäger schnellen Schrittes auf den Engel zu. Er zerstörte noch schnell mit einem Fuß die Engelsfalle, nur um Castiel weiter nach hinten gegen die Wand zu pressen und ihn in einen gierigen Kuss zu verwickeln.

Ja, sein Engel würde ihn retten und vielleicht hatte er es bereits getan.


End file.
